The Legend Of The Draygons
by Falconluv
Summary: Draco Malfoy has changed since his father was put in Azkaban but a family secret will become hard to keep particularly when Harry Potter notices just how much Draco has changed. But with this secret lies a forgotten race,how many lives will change forever
1. Chapter 1: The changes of Draco Malfoy

I would like to remind everyone that unfortunately I do not own anything from Harry potter. J.K.Rowling does. I do however own the story plot of the Draygons, aren't I clever. lol

**CHAPTER 1: the change in Draco Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy returned to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry a changed boy, or rather man. His father had been put away in Azkaban but he felt no anger towards Harry Potter his sworn 'enemy'. Of course it hurt his father being away from him and his mother who cried constantly at the distance between her and her husband. But no Draco had changed he was no longer spiteful to the other students, on the train to Hogwarts he had willingly defended two first years from a group of bullying Slytherins. For Draco held a secret locked away inside him, only his family knew and possibly Severus who was like family to the Malfoy's anyway. The Malfoy family were legend for there pureblood and looks little did they know how far in the Malfoy history those traits delved.

It had been Draco's Sixteenth birthday and it was then that he was allowed access to his family tree. His father had told him at a young age that he was different that the blood that ran through his veins was not all wizard blood but most Draygo blood. It was an elven trait with a powerful animal instinct he was not much different from veela's and Draconians in fact he was even more powerful, Draygons were extremely rare and very dangerous hence why his father had warned him not to breath a word of his blood inheritance. Draco was also told he would have a mate, something that had at first horrified him, one person it didn't need to be female to share his entire life with, who he would need to complete himself, he was absolutely petrified. With his Father gone Draco's drastic change had begun it was his Draygon side rebelling against his 'pack' leaders absence. Yes, he had said 'pack' Draygons travelled in families very much like werewolves another reason that they were feared. In every pack there is a leader and if that leader is taken away from the pack unwillingly then the rest suffered, Draco withdrew into himself he needed the love and support of his father, the security of being a family that he'd had previously. His mother cried constantly her mate had been ripped from her being imprisoned in the worst place known to the magical world. The only thing that hadn't drove both Malfoy's from insanity was the knowledge that they needed each other and they clung to that reassurance.

It had been a month since his return to Hogwarts and he had a nagging feeling that today was going to be a very long day. He wasn't wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Such A Long Day

**Chapter 2: such a long day.**

POV: HARRY

Draco Malfoy was one of the most puzzling person that I'd ever met. For the first five years of my and my friends school years he had been frankly a downright cruel bastard, but now well im not sure that he's changed but there's something different. He was kinder, he hadn't insulted me or my two best friends all month and I was the one who sent his dad to prison, he was definitely odd.

**Not that im particularly complaining about him being socially nicer to people believe me im not, its just there's something that I saw, something hidden so deep I was surprised I could see it at all the point is I did. **

_FLASHBACK_

_I was in detention from Snape because Crabbe had purposely knocked into my surprisingly accurate potion, knocking the whole thing onto the floor of course I was the one punished. So anyway, I was grumbling to myself about stupid Slytherins when the classroom door opened and Snape and Malfoy walked in talking quietly. Standing I threw the rag into a magical toxins bin and coughed awkwardly, Snape and Malfoys heads snapped to me, anger and shock evident on their faces two guesses which was on which. _

"_POTTER" what are you still doing here?" Snape sneered but it wasn't him I was looking at. Malfoy's eyes were locked onto mine and his grey eyes seemed so open to me like I was looking into his soul, I couldn't tear my eyes away. I saw a burning pain hidden deep inside himself, a lonely longing that I knew only too well and when his eyes flickered almost nervously I could tell he was hiding something, a big secret that I somehow knew it was serious. I just stood there watching him my face calm as his usually cold emotionless face fell away to vulnerability I almost gasped at the change. I saw so much of myself in the expressions, he'd lost his father and I had an instinct he missed him more than humanly possible it was almost animal like, and then I saw it the burning desire of an animal unknown to me and I could feel a shudder run through me at the power that animal hidden in Malfoy possessed._

"_POTTER!" Snape interrupted our eye contact and I faltered for a minute._

"_My detention sir, I finished cleaning the potion." I said my voice full of shock and I glanced at Draco, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights, my heart twinged painfully, for a reason im still unsure about. _

"_You may leave," Snape dismissed me and with a last lingering look at the blonde boy I ran from the room._

_END FLASHBACK._

**Sighing I looked briefly at the Slytherin opposite the hall from me. It had been three weeks since that. . .enlightening day and Draco still avoided me. My thoughts often turned to the Slytherin and for three long weeks it had confused me, and today receiving a summons by owl from Dumbledore I knew I would get my answers. **

 _I am pleased with how most of this chapter worked out although I am slightly disappointed with the flashback I had hoped to explain the feelings behind the emotions in better detail. Unfortunately I just could not get the words right._


	3. Chapter 3: Truths

**Chapter 3: Truths.**

POV: Author 

Harry arrived at Dumbledores exactly one minute before the time stated, knocking softly he waited as Dumbledore called him in. He wasn't surprised when he saw Draco and his mother who surprisingly gave Harry a small smile, which he returned hesitantly.

"Now Harry this is going to come as some shock to you but in both yours and Draco's blood is Draygon blood an extremely rare and powerful creature, you and Draco will be very much like veela, Tonight is when you will endure your first stage of inheritance I believe it is when you get your wings." Dumbledore smiled at Harry's horrified expression.

"Wings! Tell me your fucking joking," Harry groaned.

"Language Harry!" Dumbledore said shocked he had never heard the Raven-haired boy swear before. Draco smirked appreciatively at Harry without thinking; he was surprised when Harry sent a grin his way.

"Wait a minute how _exactly_ will we be like veela?" Harry said calmly his voice hiding a dangerous tone, which Draco immediately picked up on; clearly he was not the only one who had changed.

Dumbledore gave an awkward cough before speaking.

"You will both have a mate, you cannot choose and you there's a high possibility that you will immediately know who your mate is, when you see your mate you will immediately focus on sending your scent to attract them. When you bond completely, and yes I mean completely Harry, neither of you will be allowed to be with another person romantically or sexually, also you will become extremely protective and will not tolerate anyone and I mean anyone touching you, without them feeling immense jealousy. Those high emotions are usually why a relationship between another Draygon, veela or Draconian is usually dangerous to anyone other than the two involved because you cannot physically hurt your mate and if you emotionally distress them your most likely be more willing to rip your heart out than cause them pain. Also you will want to be with your mate almost all the time it causes you great distress to be away from them in fact you will pine for them feel constant pain until you are with them again, some have even died from the pain," Dumbledore explained gravely Harry glanced at Draco he felt numb with shock.

The only thing he could think of was the very thing that sprung from his mouth minutes later.

"HOLY SHIT!" Draco looked at him before bursting out laughing clutching his sides.

"Mr.Potter!" Dumbledore said exasperated.

"Holy fuck," Harry whispered ignoring the headmaster's scandalised look.


	4. Chapter 4: silent shock? Maybe not

WARNING! There will be quiet a lot of swearing from Harry in this chapter. Naughty boy lol.

**Chapter 4: silent shock? Maybe not.**

**Pov: Draco's **

"Oh my god im gonna have wings! Fuckin hell I knew this was gonna be a bad day," Harry said in a tone that suggested he was calm but also in shock it was quiet hilarious for me. Who knew the golden boy could swear so nicely, or not so nicely by the looks of the headmaster's fish out of water expression. I must be smirking appreciatively because Harry's grinning slightly. Im far too amused to pick up on the fact that I just called him Harry even if it is in my mind. No I didn't pick up on that at all. I can practically hear the damn innocent whistling in my head.

When Dumbledore finally got over his shock I decided I needed to know _a lot_ more about this Draygon blood thing.

"Headmaster?" I asked acting concerned maybe I should fire-call that Pomfrey woman im almost certain he's in shock or at least having a heart attack. I see a glimpse of amusement from Harry before its hidden again he's wearing a carefully constructed mask. _Sound familiar? _That damn voice again. I can think only one thing back shut the fuck up.

"Yes Draco?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked looking wide eyed at Harry.

"I think we might need to know more about what being a Draygon means?" I suggested trying not to sound as though he was stupid for not explaining everything _before _he had a heart attack. Somehow I don't think I managed it because the raven-haired boy in the chair beside me snorted I almost grinned at him, even my mother smothered a smile behind her hand.

"Of course. Well as you know you will need your mates almost constantly, reliability is certain as with Veela and Draconians your mates will complete you in every way. In the magical community being a Draygon signifies evil as I explained they are very feared and extremely dangerous. It is not like a veela where you will be able to mix with plenty of people as long as there careful around the veela's mate, you will not allow any contact with your mate unless its you. Even shaking hands with another will cause incredible jealously, I suspect your lives will be very confusing until you learn how to control your 'animal' sides emotions."

"SHIT!" Harry supplied to the conversation and it didn't sound like that he somehow dragged it out like shiiit, Dumbledore glared at Harry slightly.

"Will the inheritance be painful?" I asked casually seeing Harry's forehead crease with a frown before he remembered the earlier part of the conversation it seemed as though he'd spent most of his time cursing Dumbledore or his bad luck.

" Were growing freakin wings! Of course its gonna hurt, Bastard fates bet there pissin themselves laughing," Harry muttered darkly feeling laughter bubble in my insides I burst out laughing, it was just so odd for Harry the Golden boy of Saint Gryffindor to swear. Tears of mirth rolled down my face and Harry looked at me like I was crazy I stopped laughing after Dumbledore sent an unamused look my way.

"Mr.Potter if you continue to swear in that manner again I shall give you detention," Dumbledore said sternly. Harry looked un bothered by the threat and muttered "stupid arsehole fates". I heard my mother choke down her laughter as Dumbledores face turned horrid red.

"Detention, you will serve detention with Professor Mcgonagal. Now will you kindly listen carefully," Dumbledore ignored the glare that Harry sent him and continued.

" The first stage of your inheritance shall hurt as Harry crudely put it you are growing wings, luckily you are so similar to Draconians that it will only ever hurt that once and you can retract them whenever you so wish. Im afraid due to Harry's rudeness we do not have any longer to talk about this so I shall give you these books one for each of you so you can study your heritage. Mrs.Malfoy if you could kindly meet me in the Great Hall in about half an hour, it will probably be best if these two don't come with you," Dumbledore smiled at the pale woman and she smiled hesitantly before nodding. Rising from there chairs the three made there way to the staircase but before they left Harry stood behind the doorframe and bowed mockingly at the headmaster, before Draco pulled him quickly down the stairs laughing.

With Harry laughing beside me as though we'd been friends I felt the barrier between us from all those years disappear and an unspoken agreement hung over us that gave clear meaning to both, we were friends. In the end we didn't say anything about our feud although we spoke light apologies full of meaning.

"Harry this is my mother," I said smiling happily at my paler than normal mother who smiled almost shyly at Harry who smiled hesitantly back, he still clearly thinks my parents are evil.

"Hello Mrs.Malfoy," Harry shocked my mum by holding out his hand to her, she shook a large smile growing on her face, I was grateful to Harry since my fathers arrest only I had managed to get her to smile like that.

"Please, call me Narcissa or at least Cissa, I love my husband but I absolutely _hate_ being called Mrs. Malfoy." She wrinkled her nose like a little girl and Harry smiled nodding.

"I must admit im surprised at how you acted in there Potter," I no longer said his surname with distaste but with as a playful pet name I was relieved when Harry smirked as though reminiscing.

"I was merely showing him that I will not be used this year," he said slyly a mischievous glint in his eyes. We walked to the library where all three of us sat flicking through the books which were the same, carefully writing out key points of our 'change' that Dumbledore had failed to mention. Luckily for us the library was deserted since it was Hogsmeade weekend. When it was time for my mother to meet Dumbledore she shakily kissed us each on the head before leaving. Harry sat shocked looking at my retreating mother.


	5. Chapter 5: The meeting of the Order

**CHAPTER 5: The meeting of the Order.**

**I own Llandra, the Draygons and the plot I do not own any of the original characters. **

**Pov Harry.**

After the meeting with Dumbledore still in slight shock I made friends with Draco Malfoy. And I met his mother, who looked seriously pale, or I should say paler, but then again I did have her husband thrown into prison. I felt guilt at that now knowing that a powerful gene ran through the Malfoy family. We sat in the Library I thanked the fates which I had recently cursed for this being a Hogsmeade weekend. Flicking through the thick books, which the headmaster had given us, we made notes of the more important things for instance:

**1.The appearance of the wings depends mainly on the strength of the individual and the strength of there relationship bond.**

2. **Another part of being Draygon is not only will they gain wings but there appearance can change at will to that of a dragon. For instance if they were in danger they could protect there skin by covering there body in a skin of dragon scales. They can use this gift at will.**

**4. They control fire. By using there hands they may conjure fire or manipulate a fire near them, Fire will no longer scorch there skin as it runs through there veins, if powerful enough they can even breath fire.**

**5. if the bonded is that if two males or two females they will still be able to create a child, the submissive of the two becoming the carrier. **

While the last had horrified me and Draco we were quickly and thankfully fascinated by our future abilities. After talking for a long while after Narcissa had left, Remus entered the library a small smile on his face as he saw the clearly happy boys engrossed over two pieces of parchment.

"Hello boys," Remus called startling the two. Due to the lack of a defence teacher, the school board had allowed Remus to teach once again at Hogwarts mainly thanks to the petition nearly three quarters of the school had signed to bring him back. Everyone even the Slytherins were glad he was back, Remus had never felt so needed in his life, and he was overwhelmed with gratefulness spilling into happiness.

"Hi Remus," I said happily.

"Hello Professor Lupin," Draco mumbled. Remus smiled at the blonde who gave a hesitant smile back.

"You two are needed in the Great Hall," he said before bending to whisper in their ears.

"The Orders here, Dumbledore told them what you are," Remus smiled at the panicked look in my eyes and guessed the problem immediately.

"Harry you don't think me of all people would hold it against you or Draco do you?"

The two teenagers smiled happily and Remus laughed gesturing at them to hurry. Walking along to the Great Hall I was pleased to here Remus tell Draco that in the privacy of there being no other students except me, Hermione and the Weasleys he could call him Remus to which Draco thanked him and apologised for his behaviour in the third year. After accepting the apology they spoke nothing more about it.

Entering the hall I could make out some familiar faces like the Weasley family who waved at me whilst Mrs. Weasley ran to hug me only to be beaten by Sirius who scooped me into his arms hugging me tightly. Laughing I hugged him back before I came to the startling conclusion that I wasn't getting any oxygen and I needed oxygen to live.

"Sirius need to breath," I choked out before he reluctantly let go ruffling my hair affectionately. Stepping back a little I saw his gaze go to the tense blond beside me. Slowly turning his head towards Narcissa I saw unreadable emotions flit across his face. The room suddenly fell deadly silent as the room watched the two cousins.

" Geez, Cissa last time I saw him he was still in nappies," Sirius said lightly smiling at the horrified look on Draco's face. With a soft smile Cissa walked towards Sirius and he engulfed her in a hug, I could faintly hear Sirius whisper into her ear " I missed you, and your son."

Dumbledore coughed loudly and Sirius released Narcissa reluctantly I could have killed the headmaster for breaking up the tender scene of the two long separated cousins reuniting. The Order members started to sit and walking with Cissa I saw Sirius ruffle Draco's hair smiling at Draco's reaction, which caused Sirius to laugh before turning into Padfoot for fear of injury.

When we had all sat down Sirius sitting next to Narcissa one seat away from the mock glare Draco sent him.

"As you know Harry and Draco are going to receive there inheritance on there mates birthdays or there own. They are Draygons as I told you we must make sure non of that information is leaked to Voldemort," everyone but Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and me flinched at the name. I rolled my eyes at Draco who playfully stuck out his tongue.

I replayed what Dumbledore and Remus had said and I felt a burning anger fill my veins, How dare HE tell everyone HIS business.

"Why is it that the Order knows of our business?" I asked coldly. I can see the shocked look on almost everyone's faces only Remus, Sirius and both Malfoys didn't seem surprised.

" Excuse me?" Dumbledore said confused.

" How is it that less than an hour after finding out what we are that everyone else is told without our permission?" My voice had gone colder some people even winced.

"They needed to know Harry, to protect both of you," Dumbledore said and made to begin with another speech, but no way was I going to let him get away sharing my and Draco's business to a lot of people I don't know.

" The less people that knew the better, you still had no right to reveal our secrets like that no offence meant to any of you, but what is my business is exactly that, mine. Same goes for Draco it's about both of us," My voice was getting angrier by the minute and I couldn't stand being in that room any longer I stood quickly striding from the room ignoring the calls for me to come back.

It wasn't the usual anger I felt where there was no physical pain for me unless I hit a wall, which I haven't recently but this time the blood in my veins **_burned_** and it **_hurt_**.


	6. Chapter 6: Llandra arrives

**CHAPTER 6: Llandra arrives.**

**Pov: Draco.**

It was the day after the Order meeting when I saw Harry again. Of course I had followed him out of the Hall but he had just disappeared, it felt strange that I felt no fear for him some part of me told me that he was safe. I woke groggily as always I was _NOT _a morning person. Luckily I had been given my own room Dumbledore had said it was because I could be a danger to everyone else in my house when I found my mate that it would make them jealous, but hey im not going to complain.

Even though I was still saddened at the loss of my 'pack' leader being around Harry yesterday had really helped I had a kind of numbness in my heart where it registered my Fathers loss. But as soon as Harry had left the Hall had left me sitting there the pain had returned fiercely. It had gotten so bad that I collapsed whimpering with the loss. Luckily Sirius had carried me to this room which had been prepared whilst me and Harry had been told of our 'heritage'. I woke to an owl pecking my head of all the reasons to wake up that was my worst so far. Gently taking the letter I gave the school owl a treat and it left. Carefully opening the letter I was surprised to find it from Dumbledore.

_Draco,_

_Could you meet me, the Order and Harry in the back room of the Great Hall at noon exactly? It is most urgent._

_Albus Dumbledore._

After reading the note I quickly showered and dressed I only had fifteen minutes to get to the room. Just as I reached the Great Hall Harry barrelled into me I managed to balance myself and so had Harry we now had the whole halls attention they of course expected a fight. Sending Harry a mischievous look we simply smiled and walked side-by-side talking calmly. The Hall was deadly silent for a few minutes as I laughed when he told me that Fred and George Weasley had sent Lee Jordan a letter that when he opened it turned his hair multi coloured and his skin purple. Apparently the dye work wouldn't wash off an Harry was just telling me all the curses Lee had said in his anger when the Hall erupted.

The Gryffindors were claiming I'd cursed Harry somehow and the Slytherins were saying Harry had cast a spell to make me 'like' him. We ignored every single comment and walked calmly through the door to the Halls not so secret room.

Of course when we got there the whole Order were they're waiting, I rolled my eyes behind Moody's back when he complained about us being a minute late.

Harry ignored Dumbledores inquisitive looks and I was secretly pleased when he chose to sit close to me. In fact if he sat any closer he's be sat _on _me. _Not that you mind,_ Damn voice! But it was right I didn't mind which was rather disturbing for me I had only Harry a day. Well had known the real Harry for a day.

"I have called for this meeting to welcome a guest who is going to be staying here to help Harry and Draco with there powers she should be arriving anytime soon." Dumbledore announced and for the next few seconds they waited in silence, Draco and Harry casting nervous but excited glances at each other.

A wooden beam above them creaked and everyone instinctively drew there wands as a slim girl leapt from the beam landing in a crouching stance. She stood slowly her messy black hair cascading down just over her shoulder blades.

"Llandra I am so glad you made it," Dumbledore said smiling. The girl gave no sign of even hearing him she was watching me and Harry they stared back unsure if they should say anything. Llandra had black kohl lined eyes showing her startling green eyes eerily beautiful. Her face was not rounded but it wasn't thin looking it suited her perfectly; her lips were the palest i had ever seen and they quirked in amusement. She wore a strapped top that looked loose when in fact it was skin breaking tight. She wore small tight shorts that were like a second skin on her. Amazingly she had tattoos on her stomach was a snake coiled tightly on her abdomen, two panthers stood to the side of the snake as though guarding it. As Llandra turned to face Dumbledore I saw a giant beautiful dragon covering almost the whole of her back, again on either side stood two feline guards, this time two male lions. She tilted her head to the side as she pulled her hair into a rough ponytail, instead of leaving in a pony tail she pulled her hair halfway through the bobble then left it. On her neck she had a magnificent Wolf tattoo the blue eyes of the wolf stared right through me until I shuddered.

"This will be fun," she said her voice soft but hidden beneath it I sensed the power she held, though her voice showed amusement I knew her voice was strong, this woman was not to be underestimated.

"Llandra, you've changed much since I last saw you," Dumbledore said his voice was strained.

"Of course I have, you know why. But lets not get into that, I need to see my rooms and of course talk to the parents or guardian in potters case of those two handsome boys, they need to know the history, you realise this?" I felt that odd her saying that last sentence I felt Harry tense beside me and I offered him a small barely there smile, I got a little smile back I wondered why my heart thumped painfully then just seeing a smile?

The Order carried on with there meeting as me, Harry, mother, Sirius and Remus were escorted by a house elf with Llandra making small talk to the little nervous elf. We were showed to a room directly across from mine i was surprised when Harry said his room was just next to mine, I saw Llandra smirk at that, she knew something and I was determined to find out what.

Walking into the light nature green coloured rooms she indicated we sit on the three large sofas in the living room by the blazing fire.

"You will all probably want to hear this, that is why I asked for your mother and guardians to be here. I know Dumbledore had hoped Harry would allow him to listen into the conversation we are about to have. I am glad you did not, he has asked me many years for this secret take I am going to tell you." She said strongly it was hard for me to identify her tone it was wistful, with an irritated tinge to it, like I said hard to know what she was thinking.

" Many years ago when there were scarcely any muggles or witches and wizards about in these lands, there were what is now called 'half breeds' lived. Werewolves, vampires, veelas, Draconians and Draygons lived happily together. There was a shaman of sorts and if we were wounded we would go to him and his family, for many hundreds of years this carried on but then muggles started fighting over this land. Our kind grew uneasy, when the muggles, witches and wizards moved into our territory we fought for what was ours. The strongest war between magic creatures and magical people known. But slowly more and more fighters for the people arrived and the shaman and his family moved away from the war. We were left weakened without him, our warriors began to die. It became strained between the different species, the veela's feared for there mates lives which tied to there own, they were the first to flee, the vampires were running out of available food now that shaman could not charm blood for them, they too left. Many Draconians had left with the veela they went with there mates, but those left fought for longer but with a war on they did not mate, they were dying out to save there lines they fled. Every child born to our kind was killed, or they died before birth, our species was also dying out, slowly we began retreating. Our species gathered our left over pack and it was decided that we should split up; go to other worlds spread our pack across the world. And though reluctant at first they did. Now three Draygons stuck together as they travelled to further up England Heading to London and Scotland. That is where they parted; though they were careful to keep their bloodlines hidden they knew that they were feared from the war.

Ziravich was a proud man he had protected many of our weakened kind he stayed in London where he met a beautiful young woman who in turn was mystified by him. They fell in love quickly but they did not marry in haste they were content, two years after there meeting they married to the delight of Arrienna and her wizard husband William Potter." She broke off when she saw Harrys wide eyes. She smiled softly.

"They were happy for there daughter and the newly weds had a twin children a year after there wedding one boy Liam possessed the Draygon gene whereas his brother Zian did not. On and on the gene was passed down the Potter family until it stopped being passed down, though they knew the potter family had this dormant gene James Potter did not know that Lily Evans had one ancient relative who had possessed the gene when they had there son the power he had and the power of the two newly awakened genes enabled you to be a Draygon." She stopped and with a wave of her had drinks were conjured for everyone. Taking a long drink she took a deep breath for beginning again.

"The second of the old Draygons also stayed in London where he happily married into the Malfoy family, this was a wise choice as in these times Lucius Malfoy would marry the Veela Narcissa black they were blessed with one son and one son only. He possesses both traits of veela and Draygon but the Draygon is in him most of all.

The third Draygon came across a distant half cousin, in Scotland. She knew she needed to carry on her line and looked desperately for her mate, she noticed after a year with her half cousin that he was her mate. They married, as it wasn't illegal for them to be wed. But her mother and Father found out they travelled to England where they disowned all knowledge of them, but whilst staying the night in England they were approached by a seer who truly was gifted with the sight, she told them of there mistake. Now for you to understand this I must tell you this, not all the other Draygons had success in the other countries, some did not find there mates, some could not conceive, most that did lost all there unborn until both parents died of grief. There were only select few that had managed pregnancy all three of those in England had. Rosalind and her husband had not had the chance to tell her parents that she was pregnant. And the seer told Rosalind's parents of there grave mistake when they learned of there daughters pregnancy they hurried to her home, but both husband and wife had fled knowing they sought to use there unborn child for the next generation. The seer seeing this cursed Rosalind's family for disowning her in the first place and every generation was effected by that curse, Rosalind's parents searched year after year for there daughter and grandchild they never saw there daughter or her husband again. The curse was to find there daughter before she died, they failed for Rosalind having only two children one which had died shortly after birth had died of an illness that plagued her until death, her husband followed her into death. There daughter was my mother and a similar thing happened she married into her own family, a veela cousin was her true mate, I was lucky to survive as I did. That is our history after my great grandparents deaths the seer's curse was lifted and many more of our kind have had children that survived birth and are now healthy our race is steadily growing." Llandra stopped her tale leaving all occupants shocked I could see the pride in Llandra's face as she told us of our re-growing race I was relieved and thankful to her for telling us our history. Not long after we left Llandra to rest we were all weary her explanation had taken all afternoon and we were soon ready for sleep. I thought on what Llandra had said, questions popped into my head, I felt a stinging anger in my chest and that usually annoying voice in my head eased my worries and told me it was my mate trying to reach me, I sent as many calm feelings as I could out to my mates mind and the stinging anger left allowing me to drift into sleep.

**_I am very pleased with how this chapter worked out; I wanted to get most of the history of the Draygon's altogether whilst I still had the ideas in my head. At the end of chapter 5 I had intended to leave it like that the answer will become clearer later on in the story. Also thank you for all the kind reviews I have received for this story. _**


	7. Chapter 7:Time Flies

**Chapter 7. Time flies.**

It had been one month since Llandra's arrival and in that month she had Harry and Draco awake at five thirty every morning for a run around the lake, they then had a small workout in the room of requirement before taking a shower and heading to class. After class they would have another workout this time with Llandra participating she would teach them martial arts, how to fight with weapons Draco was best at using swords whereas Harry preferred daggers. The training at first drained them and they complained, they had their workouts on top of Quidditch _and _homework but there complaints were more or less ignored.

There friendship was stronger than ever and both boys had been feeling something more for each other but refused to believe the other would return the feelings, the thought never entered there minds about the possibility of being each others mates. Hermione saw less of Harry, which he was sorry for but Ron's reaction to Draco was part of that reason the worst part of the whole thing had been the confrontation between Harry and Ron.

**FLASHBACK**

_Harry met Draco at the entrance of the Great Hall and they smiled politely to each other both trying to hide grins. Walking into the Hall gasps and fierce whispers reached there ears so far they hadn't answered anyone's questions on why they had been walking together when they first went to meet Llandra. Parting ways Harry sat beside Ron and Hermione who looked at him their faces shocked and angry but neither commented. Draco went to Slytherin where he sat beside his best friend Blaise Zabini and his other best friend Pansy Parkinson who popular to belief did not like him in any other way than friends. Neither commented on how they acted around each other just smirked at their housemates._

_It was a Saturday luckily so there were no classes, but Harry sensed something very wrong with Ron as they hurried back to Gryffindor common room, Hermione running to keep up with them. Ron stormed into the deserted common room before rounding on Harry._

"_What the hell are you doing hanging round Malfoy!" He spat pacing a little in front of Harry who felt anger boiling._

"_It's non of your business but were friends alright!" Harry said tone dangerous, but Ron clueless as he was didn't pick up on that and carried on thoughtlessly._

"_FRIENDS! YOU CANT BE HIS FRIEND, WHAT ABOUT THE YEARS OF FIGHTING, INSULTS, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN HE'S INSULTED ALL OF OUR FAMILIES, EVEN HERMIONE'S BLOOD! HE'S AN ARROGANT SELFISH FERRET. WHERE YOU'RE FRIENDS NOT HIM!" Ron shouted getting right into Harry's face ignoring Hermiones pleas for him to calm down. Harry saw red his blood boiling, how dare Ron talk about **his **Draco that way!_

"_YOU CANT TELL ME WHO I CAN BE FRIENDS WITH! AND HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY! DRACO'S APOLOGISED ABOUT HIS BEHAIVIOUR AND I WILL STAY HIS FRIEND,NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK OR SAY. EITHER ACCEPT IT OR DON'T BOTHER TALKING TO ME ANYMORE!" Harry shouted back seeing the shocked look on Hermiones face. Ron looked murderous and drew back his fist slamming it painfully into Harry's cheek making his head snap to the side blood gushing out his mouth. Slowly Harry brought a hand to his burning face, looking at Ron who was breathing heavily looking down at his clenched fist in horror. Hermione now crying ran to Harry's side gently turning his head to look at his bruising face. _

"_I'll be alright 'Mione," Harry said comforting her before he turned to walk out of the common room. He turned back slightly to address Ron._

" _You need to control your temper Ron what if it had been Hermione or even Ginny who you'd hit?" He said softly. He didn't have time to react before he was slammed into the wall scraping his back painfully, a fist connected to his stomach making him double over. Ron punched him three times in the stomach before Hermione got over her shock and placed a body bind on him. Harry held a hand up to stop her from fussing over him; he gave a small smile at the distraught girl before limping out of Gryffindor house. _

_Limping painfully to the Great Hall Harry replayed Ron's attack over and over in his mind knowing that if they ever sorted through there differences Harry would never really trust him._

_A gasp rang out through the remaining students in the Great Hall as they took in Harry's bruised appearance. Draco ran to him catching him as Harry staggered, Draco lowered him gently to the floor; Harry turned his face away from Draco's strong shoulder before he coughed blood onto the floor._

"_Harry?" Draco whispered worriedly but Harry could not reply, gently cupping Draco's cheek a small smile gracing his pale face before his hand fell to the floor with a soft thump as his body went limp in the blonde's arms._

_Luckily the teachers had risen in horror when Harry staggered into the Hall they rushed to his side. Draco wouldn't let Harry leave his arms, they allowed him to carry Harry to the Hospital Wing where Llandra the only one strong enough pulled a distraught Draco from Harry at least until Madam Pomfrey healed the brunette as best as she could._

_Draco was twisting in Llandra's grip desperate to get to his mates side, he was whimpering his insides in turmoil, it was only later that he realised that Harry was his mate. Twenty minutes later a haggard Madam Pomfrey beckoned them over, as soon as Llandra loosened her grip on his arms Draco he practically flew to Harry's side gripping his hand looking worriedly at the pale boys sleeping face. _

" _Mr.Potter suffered internal bleeding that was why he was coughing blood, he was hit pretty hard he was lucky no other damage was caused except a bust lip and he'll have an impressive bruise on the left side of his face, but he'll recover, im keeping him over night he'll be allowed out in the morning." Madam Pomfrey said gazing tenderly at the sleeping boy. The group sighed with relief Draco didn't look away from Harry but they knew he heard because he closed his eyes in relief, he brought Harry's hand to his forehead nuzzling it unknowingly._

"Thank you Poppy, I trust it'll be alright for Draco to stay with Harry until he is allowed to leave?" Dumbledore said tiredly, the medi witch nodded before heading to her office. The group of teachers, Sirius and Narcissa who had been made assistant teachers stayed a little longer before gradually going back tot here duties, Dumbledore managing to persuade Sirius, Remus and Narcissa to leave the two boys alone. Draco had slept a little still clinging to Harry's hand, when Harry woke he looked at a sleeping Draco, his gaze fell to there entwined hands, a strange complete sense of happiness filled Harry. He felt complete in almost everyway, a strong urge to kiss Draco filled him and Harry no longer pushed it away. Gently squeezing the blonde's hand, Harry smiled when Draco woke immediately looking at Harry, grey eyes wide. Draco smiled before leaning in and kissing Harry softly on the lips, before he drew back eyes wide and fearful. Harry had his eyes closed in bliss when he felt Draco pull away, confused his eyes snapped open. Gazing at the fearful eyes that looked back at him Harry's arm snaked around Draco's waist pulling him forwards until there lips reconnected. A spark of magic crackled around them as the kiss became more intense, Draco moaning at his mate as Harry's tongue slipped into his mouth. Eventually they reluctantly pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other's, they're breathing heavy from the kiss. They smiled at each other, happy that they finally had their mates. Harry pulled Draco onto the bed until the blonde was laying beside him, curling into each other they fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other, Harry's head resting on Draco's shoulder.

**END FLASHBACK**

Since that day Harry and Draco spent as much time together as possible, of course it helped that they couldn't spend more than an hour away from each other, it was actually thirty minutes until they got restless and irritated being away from there mates but it was an hour before there anger took over. Due to this Dumbledore gave them permission to leave class ten minutes early, to make sure they didn't accidentally endanger the students or teachers. It had to be announced to the school that Draco and Harry were not to be touched under **ANY **circumstances unless they needed medical help, which Madam Pomfrey was excluded from that rule. Although confused the students wisely did as they were told, although rumours flew that both had contagious skin diseases, neither boys minded. Harry spent a lot of his time in Slytherin common room, Draco requested that Dumbledore put a charm on the Slytherin quarters so that any information gathered on Harry in the Slytherin rooms wouldn't be able to be told outside them rooms. The request had been granted and the Slytherins had been told, surprisingly only a group of ten had made a fuss about it, their names had been written down and given to Snape as potential death Eaters.

Blaise and Pansy had become close friends with Harry; they had a lot in common to Draco's delight. Sirius and Remus admitted to Harry, Draco and Narcissa that they had been together since there own Hogwarts years, they now met up every few days just to spend time together and talk. Draco and Sirius had also got to re know each other and were close as only half cousins who had a huge age gap could be. They had all gotten to know more about each other, Remus and Sirius telling them about there Marauders days, Remus to his own delight had both Malfoys and Harry laughing until they cried when he told them of the interesting story of Sirius attempting to fight with the Giant Squid after he got drunk one Christmas. A red faced Sirius had pointed out with a smug smile that he had pulled Remus into the lake with him and they were so cold they ran all the way to the common room before as Sirius put it 'ripping our clothes off and jumping into bed together'. Narcissa had stage whispered, "Two guesses what they ended up doing". Draco had looked horrified then vaguely sick at the thought if his mother knowing such things.

A week after finding out they were each others mates both had been very ill for two days, on the second day they were observed worriedly by Narcissa, Remus, Sirius and the headmaster as there muscles strained under there skin, there skin was sweat covered when wings burst from there backs, in the middle of there shoulder blades fluttering slightly were beautiful feathered wings. Harry's were a dark brown almost black with gold streaks in; Draco's were golden with streaks of black and a tinge of brown. Another appearance in which they completed each other. Llandra whistled appreciatively and had carefully instructed them on how to retract their newly born wings, wincing in discomfort their wings sunk back under their skin.

To the delight of Narcissa and Draco, Dumbledore finally got an appeal for Lucius Malfoy. Sirius and Remus although apprehensive of Lucius had congratulated them and offered them words of encouragement and comfort for the rapidly nearing appeal. Harry had been delighted for his mate although he couldn't yet feel how his mate felt directly he understood how important his father was to his mate. Harry had not spoken to Ron since he hit him and the red head made no move to try, although Hermione hung round with Ron more because he was her boyfriend she had approached Draco and offered her friendship which Draco accepted immediately, he apologised to her for his past actions and she warmed to him gradually.

Harry had told Draco about his anger a month ago with Dumbledore who was still trying to manipulate him how it had made his blood boil painfully, the only thing that had soothed him was taking a long walk, Draco confirmed that he had also felt that painful anger and they later asked Llandra about it she replied, "That is your Draygon side you must remember we are closely related to dragons, we control fire when our emotions are running high like anger sometimes we unknowingly connect to that fire." She had begun teaching them how to control their emotions it was draining and harder than they had expected, they never could have guessed that they would need that training for when the trial neared. It all started with a newspaper article . . .

**Just had to end chapter there, one it's really late and my hands are aching from typing. I am pleased with most of this chapter particularly the flashback. Another thanks to all that has reviewed; I greatly appreciate your reviews and kind encouragement. **

**NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: What is the newspaper article about? Lucius's trial arrives but just what is the verdict?**


	8. Chapter 8: Active Fire

**Chapter 8: active fire.**

On the morning of Lucius's trial Harry and Draco met as usual at the entrance of the Great Hall with a nervous smile Draco reached for Harry's hand. Harry smiled softly usually they didn't show affection in public but he knew that his mate needed the comfort. Sitting at the Slytherin house table Harry said his hello's to his friends, he had taken to sitting at the Slytherin table when he couldn't bear being away from his mate, obviously Gryffindor house weren't happy. Because Draygons could not be separated for more than an hour Dumbledore had no choice but to give them there own room, with two single beds in a large bedroom, a huge bathroom and living room it suited both boys fine.

They failed to mention to anyone that although they went to bed in separate beds they always woke tangled together. So far they had moved no further than kissing, which both were grateful for, they didn't want to rush. Because of them sharing a room, Gryffindor had seen red and demanded to know why, Harry had casually told them to 'mind your own fucking business' he was still a Gryffindor but Harry quickly realised all the faults he had failed to see with his house and know much preferred being with the Slytherins. It didn't mean he didn't still have friends within Gryffindor, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus and the Weasley twins still stood by him.

Anyway on this particular morning the Hall went completely silent before the two boys glared into the crowd causing the students to whisper amongst themselves. Rolling his eyes at them Harry reached for the morning paper, the owls had arrived little over five minutes before they arrived in the hall. This proved to be a mistake because Draco thoroughly liking being allowed to cuddle his boyfriend rested his head on Harry's shoulder his arms around Harry's waist. When Draco caught sight of the paper's headline he felt his blood burning through his body like lava, his eyes turning a deep dangerous grey. Harry managed to catch sight of the heading before every newspaper in the school erupted into flames, people screamed as the flames scorched their hands and set books and robs on fire. Harry understood Draco's anger the headline had read **DEATH EATER TRIAL, COULD MURDERER WALK FREE?**

Draco was still angry unable to control his powers the Gryffindor table caught fire, the Gryffindor's scrambling out of their seats. Harry didn't know what to do so listened to the intense feeling to kiss Draco. Pulling the blonde to him comfortingly Harry kissed him for the first time in public; it had an immediate effect all the fires went out as Draco returned the kiss. Ignoring the burning feeling of people's eyes on them Harry carried on the kiss until he couldn't breath where he reluctantly pulled away drawing his mate into a reassuring hug. Feeling slightly weaker form his power drain Draco gratefully slumped onto Harry who kept his arms firmly wrapped around his shaking mate. With a look to the Headmaster, Harry gently pulled Draco to his feet half carrying, half dragging Draco to there rooms, with silent agreement, Greg, Vince, Pansy and Blaise followed. Leaving the statue door open Harry lifted Draco onto the couch, the blonde whimpered when Harry made to sit on the floor beside the couch. With a heavy sigh Harry pulled Draco into a sitting position before sitting in the available space left with a content sigh Draco leaned against his boyfriends chest.

The four other Slytherins watched this with tender smiles, they sat together on the three seater sofa, Blaise had openly came out about his relationship with Pansy, and they curled together a like Harry and Draco, Vince and Greg did the same they had opened up to there four friends only about there own relationship.

Draco still slightly scared from the feeling of utter hatred and anger inhaled the scent of his mate allowing himself to draw comfort from his mates embrace.

"Drake?" Pansy asked hesitantly. Cracking open his eyes Draco looked at her questioningly.

"What happened in the Great Hall?" she voiced what the other were thinking whereas they knew more than any of Harry's friends about them being Draygon's they didn't know just how much power there anger could cause.

"Draygons are highly in tune with there emotions if we are angered like Draco was it can cause bursts of magic like that in the Hall although we have been learning how to control it we cannot fully master it for quite some time." it was Harry who answered, he ran his fingers through his mates hair smiling at Draco's purr of contentment.

They sat in comfortable silence until it was time for classes a letter flew from the fire just as Harry made to get his things, with a frown he picked the letter up turning it round he recognised Sirius's writing.

Harry

Albus has given you and Draco the day off, he asks that you calm Draco down and in allowing you to go to classes would only cause harm to you and Draco and the rest of the students. I will see you both later.

Love Sirius. X x

With a smile Harry said his goodbyes to the grumbling Slytherins who trudged to there classes. Walking back to the sleeping Draco, Harry kissed his mate softly, a smile spreading across his face when Draco woke and sleepily returned the tender kiss. Breaking off Harry climbed back onto the couch sitting behind Draco so the other boy could resume his earlier position of leaning back onto Harry's toned chest. Showing Sirius's letter to his mate Harry smiled when Draco snorted.

"You could tell he was just dying to add something crude cant you?" was his start to a conversation, his tone clearly amused. Harry laughed since finding out they were mates Sirius had teased them constantly every time they were alone together Sirius would yell something crude usually something involving sexual activities.

After an uneventful afternoon a restless Draco pulled Harry to the Great Hall, moodily awaiting his mother's return. Harry sensed that his mate was still slightly annoyed with his mother for refusing him allowance to his father's trial. Thus that day he had been irritated even around Harry who tried to calm the tense boy.

The hall was buzzing with whispering students all wanting to know what had made all the newspapers in the whole school to burst into flames, only a few of the other houses had managed to see that it was Draco but thanks to Snape's quick thinking they were quickly obliviated.

Halfway through tea the Entrance Hall doors opened with a bang and the wind howled through the hall causing everyone but the three Draygon's to shiver. A loud gasp ran through the students as one. Standing there beside his happily smiling wife was a healthy looking Lucius Malfoy.

"DAD!" Draco shouted racing into his father's arms, happily hugging him with a soft laugh Lucius returned his sons embrace delight at his family being reunited clear for all those to see.

"Mr. And Mrs Malfoy a house elf will escort you to knew rooms," Dumbledore said loudly smiling tiredly at the united family. They smiled gratefully at him, before turning to make there way to the staircases, Draco turned and beckoned Harry to come with them which he did although hesitantly.

The headmaster felt his very old age that day he had spent all day on Lucius's trial, it had clearly worked but nevertheless he was tired, it had been hard to convince that idiot Fudge that Lucius was a spy for the light. In truth Lucius had been a spy since his son was conceived, and was a great asset to the light. Sinking into his chair Albus Dumbledore surveyed the rest of the frantically whispering students and smiled as he accepted gratefully the drink that Minerva handed him.

**_MEANWHILE. . _**

Harry walked nervously beside Draco he hadn't said a thing to any of the three Malfoy's since he joined his mate and stood beside him as they made there way to the new rooms which a kindly old house elf showed them. Saying the password to a picture of two male vampires both handsome, they sat together their arms around each other they bowed there heads respectively when the password 'NEMESIS' was given.

Climbing through the portrait Harry gasped in wonder they entered a living room that was nearly half the size of the Great hall, it was decorated a deep green with silver furnishings. There were two large sofas and three large comfy chairs by a royally decorated fire. The room was very comfortable and they quickly settled. Narcissa reclined against her husband, the veela rejoiced at being reunited with her husband. Draco happily settled against Harry's chest there hands twined together rested on Draco's slim stomach. Lucius raised an eyebrow at them but didn't say anything he would wait patiently for an explanation.

"Father, whilst you were.. Away,"Draco began delicately " I found my mate, Harry, iv come into my inheritance," Draco said this with pride. Lucius's face was stoic and cold whilst he looked Harry over, his cold face turned into a joyful smile after a few seconds, Harry almost sighed with relief.

"Congratulations son, I suppose your mate will be thinking I will murder him any second," Lucius said amused. Harry grinned shocking the elder Malfoy.

"Actually Sir, I was thinking how amusing it will be when both Sirius and Snape," Draco elbowed Harry in the stomach " Er I mean _Severus _comes to see you." Harry grinned at Narcissa and Lucius's looks of apparent horror. Draco laughed at his parent's faces.

"Wouldn't you like to know why im not trying to kill you right now?" Lucius asked Harry curiously, Harry smiled.

"Well actually I was counting my luck that at the moment you weren't but if you want to explain it to me it'd be helpful," Harry said politely.

With a loving look at his wife and Son Lucius began.

"I was a death eater almost immediately after my school years, my father hated me for it, but I was young and foolish believing in the cause. But when I met Narcissa that all changed, when we married I carried on being a Death Eater trying to keep the killing to a minimum and saving those I could without gathering suspicion, I was overjoyed when I found out Narcissa was pregnant with Draco and vowed to make a better life for my son, I felt cornered I couldn't just leave the Death Eater ranks without me and my family being killed. So with much thought I discreetly approached Severus, I had of course found out about his spying and had gladly turned a blind eye, he was grateful and when I asked him to talk to Dumbledore for me he happily agreed.

My meeting with Dumbledore went as planned and I agreed for my families protection to become a spy for the light. When you defeated You-Know-Who at a year old I was happy it was over but my job still wasn't done, the Death Eaters were planning to raise a new Dark lord luckily my information put a stop to it. I gladly carried on with life, I witnessed my son's birth, and was content to watch him grow up. When Voldemort was raised once again I resumed my duties as spy. It is safe to say that I will not be going back. It seems news has leaked of your 'friendship' it is safer for me to be here, at least that way when we do go into war I can protect the three of you as best as I can," Lucius smiled at Harry's shocked look. Harry smiled warmly back it looks as though I've got the family I always wanted he mused.

**_SPOILER!_ NEXT CHAPTER - Voldemort attacks! But where and who is effected? How does the wizarding world cope with Lucius's release? How does the school particularly the Gryffindors? **


	9. Chapter 9: Attack

**CHAPTER 8: Attack!!**

Harry soon got used to seeing and talking to Lucius, who had determinedly been friendly to all of the Order even Sirius. As Harry had predicted Sirius and Severus's visit was indeed very eventful.

Although Harry and the younger members of the Order excluding Ron had accepted Lucius as a friend and comrade the rest of the school and the wizarding world had not. Many newspaper articles had erupted into flames the week of Lucius's release, and Harry tried in vain to calm his mate, who exploded in anger when he heard of insults to his father.

The wizarding community were less than forgiving, and many howlers had been sent to the school, aimed entirely at the Malfoy family, who tried to ignore the unwanted attention. It did not help matters when a picture of Harry, Draco and Lucius at Hogwarts managed to get into the Daily Prophet, the headline screamed:

**BOY WHO LIVED TURNS TO DEATH EATERS! **

Dumbledore was furious and immediately contacted the Minister for Magic in complaint. Of course the article caused a great deal of panic not just outside of the school but also inside. Harry was subjected to many stares and whispers again, the many students gave him a wide berth as though fearful he would attack them in the school corridor.

Dumbledore was even angrier that the Daily Prophet had given away the direct location of the whole Malfoy family. The week after news came in to the Order of an attack at Hogsmeade.

The teachers gathered all students and locked them in their dorm rooms, sealing the Schoolhouses until it was safe. The Order gathered and made to go to Hogsmeade insisting Harry, Draco stay behind with Narcissa, reluctantly they agreed, the three watching dejectedly as their friends and family went to fight against the Death Eaters.

**Pov: Draco**

I was scared for my father. And of course the Order, that stupid article if only it hadn't been printed Hogsmeade would still be safe. My mother and Harry pulled me away from the Entrance Hall and we retreated into the chamber in the Great Hall, we were uneasy the whole school reeked of tension and fear, it was overwhelming. A whimper must have escaped my lips because both Harry and my mother looked at me, Harry wrapped his arms around me, sending shivers to run through my body as I allowed myself to be comforted.

I didn't want to think of my father out there fighting along with my cousin, godfather and many of my friends including Llandra. I know we sat in tense silence for at least an hour, we fidgeted in our seats and I almost smiled thinking that my father would laugh at our restlessness. But in this situation I was more concerned about my father returning alive.

It seemed like an eternity before we heard footsteps and shouts from the Entrance Hall. With a hurried look at Harry and my mother we all drew our wands hurrying to the steps. Relief flooded through me as I saw it was the Order some were slightly wounded with cuts and bruises, others were unconscious I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Sirius fussing over Remus who was holding a blood soaked bandage to his arm.

Severus was assisting Poppy Pomfrey in forcing potions down the few unconscious Aurors, with a sad sigh I noticed Tonks was amongst them.

There was a shout for Poppy from a familiar voice at the bottom of the steps hurriedly I ran to the banister my smile at seeing my father alive and fairly unwounded disappeared as I saw who he held in his arms.

Llandra was limp in my father's arms, her hand hanging limp to the floor her beautiful face pale, her hair cascading to the floor stopping halfway to the ground. Two slashes like claws were across the right cheek of her face blood trickled from them, her clothes were tattered in places, she looked dead and that thought sent me reeling.

Without thinking I ran to my father gently pulling Llandra, my guide and friend into my arms, in anger my wings erupted from my back ripping my shirt clean off my back. I flew with rage landing beside a scared Madam Pomfrey, demanding that she take care of Llandra.

Sirius was telling Harry to calm down, it ran through my mind _Harry. My mate . . . . HARRY._

I spun round frantically looking for my mate, the Draygon in me needing him close, Harry was running to me drawing me into a comforting hug, whispering sweet words into my ears that never registered what it was that he was saying all that mattered was that he was there holding me.

With a flash of pain, my wings retracted back under my skin and I a collapsed exhausted against Harry before I allowed the sweet blackness to engulf me with comforting arms I let go.

**This chapter was kind of a quick update, because 1. iv just got a kitten who has a fascination with sitting on my computer keyboard, plus she takes quiet a lot of my time so its been really hard finding the time 2. I really had no idea where I wanted this chapter to go so I guess it's an insight into Draco's feelings. I apologise to all those expecting a lot of fighting/ action in this chapter, im hoping that when I next update you will get most of the answers and an insight into the fight at Hogsmeade in the next chapter. Another thank you to all those that reviewed, I greatly appreciate your comments. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Hogsmeade Battle

CHAPTER 10: The Hogsmeade Battle 

**POV: Llandra.**

There was word of an attack on the little village by Hogwarts I was curious, and checking that my two charges were going to be safe I offered to go and fight.

There was tension between everyone as we made our way as quickly as we could considering the Hogwarts wards.

Dumbledore summoned Fawkes a beautiful phoenix gathering most of the Order together they created a chain holding onto each other, I declined the ride instead my wings sprung from my back. Luckily for me I was always prepared for occasions when I needed my wings. My shirts had two large slits in them where my wings rested, I charmed my clothes magically to conceal the slits, when my wings were released the magic was pulled back into myself, a clever idea or so I thought.

"Dumbledore! I can carry at two people at most, it'll be quicker!" I shouted over the loud bangs coming from the village. The headmaster nodded and with a smirk I pulled Remus, and Lucius to my sides. With a hard push I launched myself into the air, the wind rushing to meet me I allowed myself to freefall a little towards the ground before my wings spread wide once again launching us into the air. With a smug smile I noticed my passengers looking slightly green. Kicking my feet straight I propelled us to the village, the smug smile I wore disappeared as I landed beside the Order who were scrambling to help the poor Hogsmeade villagers.

Releasing the two men so they could help I saw with horror two joined buildings erupting into flames. That wasn't what initially horrified me it was the young women screaming for her two children. Narrowing my eyes I saw them, two young boys crying, screaming for their mother.

Bowing my head I crouching on one foot I bent one leg, taking a deep breathe I launched myself at the building. Retracting my wings so I could squeeze through a slanting piece of burning wood I climbed my way to the two children. I could feel my eyes burning with heat the dragon blood inside me reared to the front, my eyes turned with an uncomfortable shimmer, I knew from experience that my eyes were now a fiery yellow on black at the heart of my eyes I knew would look like the flames around me.

Because of this my eyes were protected the same with my skin which had grown thin scales I no longer had to wince when I touched hot wood, even though it didn't burn me I reflexively winced. Climbing faster I finally reached the two boys who were huddled by a hole in the wall for the air. The room was thick with smoke and I could feel the flames at my feet and back the two were lucky to be alive. My sensitive ears picked up the splintering of wood, looking up I saw the cracks in the weakened wood.

Running to the two boys I scooped them into my arms and without a second thought I threw the trembling boys and myself out of the small hole in the wall. I felt a stinging in my shoulder where it hit the wood splintering it, the ground rushed to meet me far too quickly for my liking, luckily my wings took a mind of there own and fluttered in the air hovering me a little above the ground until I lowered my feet to the safety of land.

I heard a scream of joy as the two boys were pulled out of my arms and into the arms of their mother, who was kissing her boys before thanking me. The two boys were crying in relief but I had no time to get a proper look at them, more people needed my help there were more humans in masks that were terrorising the village people.

"Get out of here, don't linger," I shouted to the three as I ran to the aid of Lucius as three masked men advanced.

He had fallen to the ground three wands pointing at his heart as I concentrated, my full attention on my comrade, my charges father. With satisfaction I saw two balls of flame in my hands, throwing them at two of the men I prayed Lucius would roll out of the way. The two masked men screamed in agony as the flames ignited them, I breathed a sigh of relief as Lucius took a hint and rolled reaching for his own wand that lay discarded only inches from him. He shot a curse at the remaining Death Eater who had been shooting killing curses at him since I attacked his two now severely burnt men.

With a smile of thanks Lucius resumed the fight. I was breathing heavily now not because of the heat or smoke, my energy was waning slightly. Looking with narrowed eyes I saw the destruction around me. Buildings were alight, people were running, screaming as Death Eaters fought with the Order, it was hard to tell who was winning, many Death Eaters were down but Order members were injured or unconscious as well. I could see Tonks, Moody, Charlie Weasley, three I didn't know and Severus Snape all were laying on the ground hopefully only out cold.

I knew my energy was fading; I had to do something significant in driving the Death Eaters away. Spying the many burning buildings around me I wondered if I could possibly harness that much power. I couldn't be certain so I took a risk.

Taking a deep breath I spread my arms out palms facing the flames and closing my eyes I concentrated on feeling the pull of the flames. I pulled them to me drawing them from the buildings and into myself, pain engulfed me as the fire, far too much fire scorched my very soul. With a scream I threw my head back opening my eyes I could see my arms and hands covered my fire, I wondered if my whole body was covered like a shield in the fire.

Targeting the Death Eaters I flung my hands at them whips of fire flew at them engulfing most, as the other screamed in annoyance and pain. But I had felt the relief of a bit of the power leave me, and I wasn't letting a chance go off doing it again. I located all the Death Eaters or at least most of them and created whirlwinds of fire sending them at my terrified enemies. With a weak satisfied smile I collapsed to the ground, relief passed through my burnt body as I fell into darkness.

**POV: Lucius**

Hogsmeade was over run with death Eaters and when they saw me the fight really got interesting. Lestrange gathered two of his best men im not inclined to remember there names, they were fighting to get at me unfortunately for them other Order members headed for them. I was slightly weak in the legs after Llandra's dangerous flying, but I had no trouble in cursing at least five Death Eaters in less than ten minutes. I was thinking solely on returning to my family, it drove me on to keep fighting, I was caught in a duel with no other than Lestrange when his two men advanced. Knocking me to my feet Lestrange aimed his wand at my heart.

My thoughts immediately went to my family, I was to die surely. I was not counting on two balls of flames to hit the two unnamed men causing them to screech in pain. Lestrange temporarily lost concentration and I rolled to the side picking up my discarded wand. Lestrange sent a killing curse at me as I rolled, I breathlessly stunned him.

Jumping to my feet I looked over and saw Llandra, I gave her a smile of thanks before I engaged another old comrade in a fight. It was none other than Bellatrix my wife's estranged sister. She put up a good fight; I had no choice to kill her. If I hadn't she would have killed me and most likely many others. I didn't regret it I saw that inhuman woman kill mercilessly many times over the years it would be little justice to her victims families to know she was dead but it was at least something.

I could see several of our side down, we weren't technically losing but we weren't any closer to driving the Death Eaters out. A flash of red caused me to look into the middle of the street. Llandra stood arms outstretched at the burning buildings, to my disbelief I saw her pulling at the flames drawing them into her body through her arms. As the flames left the destroyed buildings most homes, but half of the three broomsticks was severely destroyed in darkness. A fire like shield surrounded her, I could just see her face scrunched in pain, before her head was thrown back as a scream erupted from her throat.

In the next five minutes I witnessed nearly all the Death Eaters either killed or burnt by that one young woman. The Death Eaters began retreating those that were left anyway, the rest of the Order took care of them.

I stumbled to Llandra's side as she collapsed to the ground her hair covering her pale face. She was slumped half on her side, half on her stomach one graceful arm splayed above her head, her fingers curled slightly as I rolled her onto her back. Sliding my arms under her back and the backs of her knee's I lifted her into my arms, carrying her carefully to the gathering Order who were gathering the unconscious or wounded.

With grim faces we awkwardly made our way back to the castle, I was the last back with Llandra in my arms I was weakened and my grip on her was slacking, I shouted for Madam Pomfrey, instead I saw my son running towards me, worry on his face clouding the relief on his face at seeing me alive.

I gratefully handed Llandra to Draco I recognised his anger. Seconds later his wings exploded and it took Harry to calm him down, wearily I sat down slumping against the wall, I saw my son slip into unconsciousness I followed not too long after.

**There you have it the account of the attack. It took me a while to picture it in my head let alone put it into words. I am very pleased with how this worked out. Thank you again for all the reviews I appreciate all feedback. _Hint hint. _**

**Anyway hopefully another update soon. **


	11. Chapter 11: Llandra's past

**CHAPTER 11: Llandra's past.**

**POV: Author**

Llandra woke groggily in the Hospital wing; the first thing she was aware of was her two charges worried faces and two other blondes looking equally as worried. Struggling to sit Llandra groaned as her body protested.

"You should rest some more," Harry said worriedly. Llandra now almost fully awake smiled slightly.

"I'll be alright," she replied softly. Draco rolled his eyes. Him and his father had regained consciousness two days ago, Draco suffered no lasting his effects of his power drain, whereas Lucius was a little bruised but they would both be ok.

"How long was I out?" Llandra asked managing to sit properly. Narcissa coughed uncomfortably.

"You were terribly weak, you have to understand you needed to rest." At Llandra's warning glance Narcissa sighed.

"You were out for two days," she said softly.

"Oh," was all Llandra could say. Looking down she realised she was in some of her own clothes different ones from the battle, panic set in what if whoever had changed her saw it?

"Who dressed me?" she asked harshly. Draco looked at Harry confused.

"Madam Pomfrey was ordered to by Dumbledore," Draco said his frown creased further when he heard her sigh of relief.

"Hey you've got another tattoo!" Harry exclaimed surprised. Llandra snapped her eyes to where Harry was looking.

The dip of her neck, the skin above her breasts a fairly small tattoo could be seen. She heard Lucius's surprised intake of breath.

"How? I never. . " Lucius trailed off earning him confused looks from the three other people by her bedside.

"Of course you didn't," she said softly placing her hand palm down over the tattoo she whispered something so softly not even the two Draygons with there sensitive ears heard. Seconds later the tattoo disappeared, it had been in blackish blue ink, numbers in a weird sort of design, it was somewhat familiar to Harry but he couldn't think of where he'd seen that mark before.

"What's going on?" Draco said suspiciously his eyes narrowed at his teacher and father.

Taking a deep breath Llandra slumped back into the pillows.

"It isn't a willing tattoo, it is the mark of an Azkaban Prisoner," she said softly her eyes closed.

"What? You were in Azkaban? How come we didn't know?" Harry fired his questions at her.

" One question at a time. Firstly, when you become a prisoner in Azkaban you are marked with this tattoo to prove it, you can never get rid of it; Lucius and Sirius will both have one. Yes I was in Azkaban for what you'll hate me for. You see I was sentenced for murdering someone." Llandra held her hand up cutting off the surprised gasps and the questions she knew were going to be asked.

"Please I'll explain. Yes I did kill someone, he was evil a murderer, following in Voldemort's footsteps. I was ordered by Dumbledore to kill this man, I was according to him the only one powerful enough to do it. Foolishly I did. What I didn't know was that this man didn't hurt as many people as I thought that was my only motive in killing him. He hurt two people in revenge for his family. What I later found out was he killed Dumbledore's goddaughter. I was used as the headmaster's revenge. I killed a man in cold blood because I believed he killed fifteen people.

I regret killing him of course I do, had he killed fifteen people then no I wouldn't regret it. Anyway after I killed him, I was told by Dumbledore to lie low for a while, I was taken to a 'safe house' that night I was arrested. I only just got a trial. I confessed to murder, but I told them it was under false pretences that I was tricked. They didn't believe me, in fact it was Dumbledore himself who stood and sentenced me to life imprisonment.

I spent five years in that shit hole, before the guards were finally lessened, as soon as that happened I broke out." Llandra took a sip from the glass of water on the bedside table.

"Why wasn't it in the papers? About your breakout?" Draco asked curiously. Llandra was surprised they were even looking at her.

"Because I am Draygon. Powerful. Dangerous. The Minister for Magic stupid as he is ordered that my break out was not to leak into the press. He figured that the wizarding community shouldn't know of my escape and panic. I never did figure out he managed that. Course by that time I knew few people I could trust. I contacted a close friend of mine. I was put back on my feet, given a place to recover you could say, I trained myself to be stronger. I was filled with hate at Dumbledore of course I was he tricked me into killing a virtually innocent man!

When I got his owl requesting I help you, I was confused, why ask someone filled with hate to help his star pupils? Course that's when I figured I was the only other Draygon he knew, the only one to help you, I don't know maybe he hoped I had forgotten or that he could trick me into trusting him again. Its not going to work like that, if you request it I will continue to help you if you don't I understand," Llandra dropped her eyes to the bed.

"Dumbledore sent you there?" A voice said from the other side of the hospital wing, the voice full of disbelief, it caused everyone's heads to snap to Sirius who looked at Llandra his face shocked.

"That, he. Bastard!" Sirius said angrily Llandra looked at the other angry faces in shock they weren't angry at her but at _Dumbledore. _

Sirius walked forward sitting beside Harry and Draco looking at Llandra his eyes searching her face.

"I do know you!" he said suddenly. Llandra nodded slowly.

"You remembered and you didn't tell me?" he asked. Llandra shook her head.

"What would I have said?" She whispered.

"Remembered what?" Narcissa said impatiently getting chuckles from her husband, son and Harry.

" Llandra was in a cell near mine, only fairly sane one there that I could stand!" Sirius said. Llandra hit him weakly on the arm.

"Excuse me _fairly _sane?" she said indignantly.

"Well considering the company we kept." He replied at this Sirius, Llandra and Lucius shuddered.

"How? I mean I didn't think you talked to any of those nutters in there?" Draco said curiously.

" Well most as you put it were complete nutters, obviously I was there when Llandra was brought in, kicking and screaming if I remember, shouting she was tricked. Somehow we got talking, not really sure how. We escaped at pretty much the same time didn't we?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah talked bout what it was like out here didn't we? Clever secret you kept, by the way quiet impressed. Figures you'd forget me when you were on the outside," she said this a little bitterness other than that her tone was light.

"I didn't mean to I guess I just. . " Sirius trailed off.

"Got caught up seeing your godson and lover again?" she asked mentioning Remus with an innocent voice and expression in other words showing Sirius she didn't mind about his forgetfulness. Sirius actually blushed. She was the only one other than Remus who got him to do that.

" I want you to train us, if Draco agrees? Harry looked questioningly at his mate who nodded his agreement. Lucius looked around before he carefully cast a ward around Llandra's bed.

"Protection." He stated before leaning forwards slightly, resting his elbows on the bed.

" It's safe to say we can't trust Dumbledore entirely. I know to you Llandra that's an understatement, but right now he's the one in charge of the light, until You Know Who is lets say indisposed there's nothing we can do." Lucius said angrily.

"I hate my life in hands off someone I can't trust particularly if my family is involved. You realise as part of our family Remus and Severus must be told?" Lucius told the shocked group. He raised his eyebrows in a 'what?' sign.

"Nothing. Of course what of the Weasleys or at least the twins, Charlie and Bill? I mean they've been like my brother's for a long time," Harry trailed off.

"I think it's safe to allow them to know, anyway I like Charlie he's the dragon boy right?" Llandra asked her voice completely oblivious to the fact that her words could imply something more.

"Yeah that's Charlie," Harry replied amused.

"We'll organise the meeting between them how about holding it in our rooms? No one without knowing the password can get in?" Draco suggested. Everyone nodded their agreements.

"Can Blaise, Pansy, Vince and Greg know? There trust worthy we'll gain an advantage to them knowing." Draco pleaded. With a nod from Llandra Draco broke out into a wide grin.

"Great, me and Harry'll organise when to meet with everyone. Ok gotta go." Draco grabbed Harry's hand pulling his shocked mate to the other side of the room, pulling hi to the exit. Harry could be heard protesting.

"What? Where we going?" Harry asked resisting a little.

"Come on, where off to our rooms iv got something to show you," Draco said impatiently. He didn't realise his words were full of sexual innuendo.

When both boys were gone Sirius looked at the remaining group of people by Llandra's side.

"Whose betting two galleons they've gone to shag?" he said nonchalantly earning him two smacks to the head from Narcissa and Llandra whilst Lucius looked on amused.

Wow two updates in one day! I wanted a history for Llandra, and fro that to be explained I also wanted a little of distrust to be placed in Dumbledore. So this chapter is focused on those two points so hopefully you can understand Llandra a little bit more.

NEXT CHAPTER: Draco shows Harry a book that will aid in there fight against Voldemort _and _Dumbledore. How will the others take to the news of Dumbledores betrayal and manipulation to Llandra?


	12. Chapter 12: plans in motion

**WARNING!! slightly higher rating for this chapter, one non-too explicit scene. Come on it had to happen!! Don't like don't read.**

**Chapter 12: Plans In Motion.**

**Pov: General**

Draco dragged Harry to there rooms hurriedly whispering the password he dragged Harry to their room. Finally releasing Harry's hand, the blonde began rooting in his trunk often little curses flying from his lips as he frantically emptied the contents of his trunk onto the floor.

"Aha! Found it," Draco triumphantly held out a very old, battered leather book to Harry who wrinkled his nose at it.

"Hey, this book is important, don't wrinkle your nose like that its far too cute," Draco, scolded lightly.

"Really?" Harry looked sceptical. Draco flicked open the book he didn't bother looking at Harry as he replied.

"Of course, it makes me want to ravish you, now back to the book."

A pillow promptly connected to the blonde's head. Flicking his middle finger at his mate, Draco pulled Harry to the floor shoving the book on their touching knees.

"What are we looking for?" Harry said voice laced with confusion. With a dramatic sigh Draco explained.

"This book is the last existing of its kind. All the others were burned when Draygons were named in the Dark Creatures list held by the Ministry. As you know the Ministry keeps a record or register of Dark Creatures, i.e. Vampires, werewolves etc. But they also keep storage of most books explaining that they aren't Dark creatures, basically books that could sway the minds of the Wizarding World its rather sickening really.

This book is the last on Draygon's and the only book with detailed information of them. Dumbledore doesn't know we have it, in fact I completely forgot I had it until Llandra was saying we need to be careful of Dumbledore and You-Know-Who. Its more of a journal really."

"You still haven't told me what were looking for," Harry replied his tone currented with excitement.

"That's because iv found it," Draco pushed the book into Harry's lap. The aging parchment showed a picture of three Draygons, they stood in a triangle holding hands; their wings were outstretched behind them as though a strong gust of wind held them there. A line joined from each of the three's hearts, Harry read the scratchy inscription on the next page.

**_The legendary Three. Before the war for there lands see page 104 two sorcerers threatened the lives of all Creatures unless they served them. It was a threat that none were giving into until the sorcerers begun capturing individuals and forcing them into slavery. _**

_**Three of the most powerful Draygons were incensed when four of there close relations were taken. They gathered the nations, their enemies and allies, and as shown in the diagram combined their power. The line linking all three by there hearts is the link to the connection. It mixes his or her power and replaces the power back into each individual. It is said to be incredibly dangerous for the connection to be broken before the power has mixed and returned to the bodies. It is rumoured that one Draygon documented the ritual, the warning is as written. **_

' _**Should the connection be broken they too shall be broken. The power shall drain as will they, there will be nothing left.'**_

_**As the three connected there powers the other nations caused a diversion by attacking the sorcerers fortress. The diversion was successful, as the Sorcerers brandished their power amongst the nations, the Three attacked, they destroyed the two and freed all the prisoners. Nothing is known of the Three since that event. **_

Harry broke off taking a greater look at the picture. Draco was watching him closely.

"And this is what you want to do? You want us to combine our power?" Harry asked slowly. Draco was slightly nervous of Harry's reaction.

"Well I thought we could show the other's when we tell them about Llandra, you know get there opinions," Draco trailed off when Harry hugged him.

"This is brilliant," he whispered into the blonde's soft hair. Nuzzling Draco's neck Harry whispered his agreement.

"Thank you." Draco lost in the naughty thoughts he was having forced his mind to concentrate on other things although having Harry tied to a bed was a very appealing thought.

"What for?" Draco gasped as Harry kissed his bared throat.

"For giving me hope of winning this war," Harry reluctantly pulled back smiling softly at Draco's groan of disappointment.

"Come on we've got several letters to write," Harry stood pulling Draco to his feet. Grinning wickedly Draco's arms circled Harry's slim waist, shoving Harry against the wall Draco pinned his arms above his head and moved forwards slightly grinding his groin against Harry panting slightly, he arched his back biting his lips and closing his eyes in pleasure.

Harry was groaning trying to free his arms with no success. Draco nipped Harry's ear scolding him. Panting against Harrys neck Draco sped up, gasping and groaning at the friction. He slumped against Harry as they found their release; breathing heavily he muttered a cleaning charm. Slowly nibbling Harry's ear Draco whispered " that's for getting me hot and bothered." Before he pulled back making Harry whimper.

Draco with weak legs buried the book back into his trunk whispering several strong locking charms, after getting there parchment, ink and quills they sat being careful not to sit _too _close they began writing the letters to the Weasley brothers.

Both kept looking at each other there Draygon sides demanding to take each other properly, it was always stronger in them after kissing or something more.

But they understood that they weren't ready for that although there bodies were after that little performance their bodies were _definitely _ready for more but emotionally they weren't, both wanted it to be special, they didn't want to rush.

After writing the coded letters they sent them off instructing their owls to be careful. Blaise and Pansy would get Vince and Greg's letters it was easier for Draco's owl and then his owl would also deliver the letter to the Weasley twins. Whereas Hedwig had a longer journey tracking both Bill and Charlie.

It was the next day when Harry and Draco returned to the hospital wing to see Llandra, Sirius and Remus were already there laughing at something that from the looks of it caused Sirius a great deal of embarrassment.

"Hey guys, how's it goin?" Harry asked still slightly tired it was after all very early in the morning, who knew Draco liked to be awake before eleven?

"Hi Harry, Draco." Remus said smiling at the two.

"Great news boys, I get out of here today so training resumes next week," Llandra couldn't hide her amusement as both boys groaned.

"We managed to get a reply from those letters," Harry whispered softly knowing they understood.

"And?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"There good," Draco replied. He could tell that already Sirius and Llandra's relationship had increased in just one night, whatever friendship they had in that hell hole was quickly rebuilding. To Draco, Harry and Sirius's delight Remus had also taken to Llandra, where darkness covered the wizarding world in shadow to Harry and his mate a strong light glowed bright at Hogwarts, and they were determined not to let it burn out.

Yay! Another chapter im pleased with this because I had been really stuck on how I wanted the story to continue so yeah  Another huge thanks to all the people who are sticking to this story and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13: Taking Action

Note:: Voldemort only has two Horcruxes in this story. CHAPTER 13: Taking Action 

**POV: Harry**

**I don't know how I got to be so lucky all of a sudden. Looking around me at the friends that have supported me through so much and my newfound family makes my heart swell. It's just two weeks since Draco showed me the book and we were due to some complications were just about to discuss what to do about Dumbledore and more importantly Voldemort. **

**"Ok you've all heard Llandra's story, not only do we have to worry about the war but now the person we thought we could trust Albus Dumbledore, this meeting and any after are to be kept completely private to anyone not present. **

**Me and Harry think we've found a way of destroying Voldemort but it doesn't just include us, it includes everyone here, mainly Llandra." I watched as my mate explained about the ritual, showing a rough copy to Llandra who after little thought quickly agreed. The others were briefly told of the plan of decoy. They would if agreed, distract the Death Eaters as long as possible giving me, Draco and Llandra time to prepare the ritual then we would hopefully defeat Voldemort. **

**It was a simple plan the only problem we faced now was finding Voldemort and Nagini the last remaining Horcrux. Every member of this meeting agreed to the plan all knowing with grim sadness that this war would signify many losses and not everyone here would survive. Llandra noting the depressive mood, wished for some food and drink, which immediately appeared. Luckily we had two Marauders with us otherwise we wouldn't have known that the room of Requirement was the only room not controlled by Dumbledore. **

**We made a night of it determined to at least spend this one night happy and together. It was much later and unashamedly both Draco and me were tipsy, so when we finally got back to our rooms we hurriedly threw ourselves down on Draco's bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.**

**I can't say that waking up with my mates arms wrapped around me was unpleasant, but I was slightly uncomfortable due to the fact that Draco was squeezing the life out of me. Shifting uncomfortably I whispered his name in his ear, all that resulted in was his nose scrunching in an illegally cute expression. **

**Unable to resist I pressed my lips to his softly, delighting in the soft sigh of happiness before he sleepily responded, his arms only just loosening. **

**Pulling back I smiled at Draco's slightly dazed look, it was a memory that I filed away hoping to keep forever. If I had known then that the day would turn drastically, I would have rolled over and gone back to sleep, unfortunately I didn't.**

**When we finally showered separately and freezing cold and stumbled down to breakfast we were surprised to see the Great Hall in the throes of panic. Striding quickly to Slytherin Table I dragged my mate with me. Blaise wordlessly handed me the newspaper. **

**ATTACK AT THE MINISTRY! MINISTER DEAD.**

**Voldemort had finally made his ultimate move, sadly there was a list of dead Aurors and other Ministry employers I was relieved to know that non of the Weasley had been killed. Knowing that the day was going to get worse I ate quickly and strode to the chamber behind the head table, I didn't need permission for this, it was time a proper plan was sorted. I was vaguely aware or Draco following me. **

**It was half an hour later before the rest of the order arrived coming in groups. Headmaster Dumbledore stood his eyes devoid of any twinkle.**

"**Voldemort has struck, and we must strike him back! For those innocently lost at the Ministry today we will fight back!" I must admit I didn't think much of his speech after all talking of attacking back wasn't going to get us anywhere.**

**We spent the next hour going over attack and defence plans we pinpointed the most likely place of Voldemort's next attack narrowing it down to two, Hogwarts and Gringotts. **

**After departing that meeting I called another of our own selective groups. We met in the room of Requirement and I stood too restless to even think of sitting.**

"**We need people at Gringotts, Bill that's where you come in. Talk to the Goblins if you can set extra security around Gringotts itself make it almost impossible to break through. Think inner strength block most entrances as best as you can." I said thinking hard, trying to think of how it would be possible for everyone to be alerted of an attack.**

"**Got it Harry, The Goblins are worried, I can get them to seal every vault the magic around Gringotts is easily sorted if we can set defence tricks at the entrances that will only activate at a Death Eaters touch or magic that should hold them off long enough for the rest of the Order to drive them out." Bill said determinedly.**

"**Good can you get started on that right away, Remus, Sirius, and Charlie, go with Bill also get Hagrid we might need dangerous creatures for the best defence and no one knows better than you lot," I said proudly. The four nodded and stood walking quickly to the door and disappearing.**

**"Llandra, start training the others in weaponry and how to use it, you don't have enough time just teach them the important stuff." Llandra nodded.**

"**We also have to revise the ritual we can't afford to screw it up, come to our rooms later," I added. Again I received a nod from the Draygon.**

"**The rest of you study as many protection spells as you can and any useful curses, I've got a nasty feeling were going to need it," With that the meeting was ended and I couldn't help but feel heavy hearted, the war had truly begun.**

**With a heavy heart and a sad smile I continued my day memorising as much as I could not knowing if I would ever have a normal day again. **

**It was later that night when Llandra arrived and we sat beside the fire huddled over the book.**

"**It's a dangerous spell, but if we get it right, Voldemort hasn't got a chance." Draco said confidently. **

"**We need to have time but are you sure how much?" Llandra asked frowning.**

"**We're not sure, the book doesn't say and it's the only one with the reference to the ritual." I replied the time issue had worried me as well.**

"**Well we'll just have to hope that time is on our side," Llandra muttered eyes scanning the picture carefully.**

"**Well other than the time I don't see why it shouldn't work. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go sleep im starting training the others tomorrow," with that Llandra hugged us and left.**

**When i climbed into bed later that night i was immediately pulled into Draco's tight embrace. I could tell that the blonde was worried. And turning slightly I kissed Draco tenderly. Looking into each other's eyes we made a silent agreement. **

**That night we held each other close whispering words of love as we consummated the bond. It was a sweet pleasurable pain as we made love to each other, a bond based entirely on love, and a future full of unspoken promises.**

**Lying in a sated satisfied heap we cuddled until sleep took us small smiles on our faces. **

**No morning would ever compare to that next morning as we woke smiling and kissing tenderly. We showered slowly, and we walked hands entwined to the Great Hall. **

Yet again a newspaper was handed to us. And i was glad that Bill, Charlie, Sirius, Remus and Hagrid were quick workers.

**DEATH EATERS CAUGHT AS GRINGOTTS TARGETTED!!**

Oh yes I thought the wars started; there's no going back not now or ever.

Hey im really pleased with this chapter. Not much else to say except another huge thanks you to all that have reviewed.

**Spoiler: Blaise thinks of a great way of alerting everyone of an attack. **

**Training begins but is it too late as Voldemort incensed at the Gringotts disaster Orders a full fledged attack on Hogwarts?**


	14. Chapter 14: Voldemort Attacks!

**CHAPTER 14: Voldemort Attacks!**

**POV: Draco.**

**Hogwarts was filled with tension and Harry wasn't the only one thinking of training people up, that morning Dumbledore announced that their would be less classes and more time for training that only included the older students the younger ones were going to be sent home that afternoon.**

**I watched with a sad heart as the first, second and third years got ready to depart they would not be taking the train as you would expect there was too much of a risk of Voldemort attacking the train. No their parents were picking them up a special floo network was installed for that afternoon, the floo would allow magical and non magical parents to collect their children then floo to a safe house where the magical families would apparate home and the non magical families would have Ministry officials apparate them or activate a portkey for them.**

**It was then that it sunk in; it was never going to be the same. Of course I knew that when Voldemort returned but it was different then, it didn't sink in that it was real. Training that day was gruelling but everyone worked with a strong determination it made even me interact more with the other houses.**

**And that's another thing that made me admire them, the other pupils that is, the houses no matter the past hatred were banding together.**

**I heard a call through the bond, it was Harry calling for me to gather our group for a meeting, I quickly set about gathering everyone. I was exhausted when I arrived for the meeting and I quickly leaned against Harry breathing in his scent as though to memorise him, it wasn't just me who was tired I could see it in all of us even Llandra.**

" **Voldemort will attack Hogwarts next it is almost a guaranteed certainty. Today's training will only help a little, but when it comes to the actual battle I need you all to know your positions, distract the Death Eaters is not enough, there is to be certain people for certain Death Eaters. There is enough people in the Order and the remaining students to set a couple of people to each Death Eater." I heard Harry say strongly his handsome face tainted by a grim look.**

**"Neville, will team up with three others, im allowing you Rodolphus Lestrange only because of personal reasons, be warned all of you that these villains are exactly that, they will not play fair and they wont hesitate to kill, do NOT give them chances to," Harry went on giving people certain Death Eaters to target. It was a nagging feeling in my head that told me that Harry had told Dumbledore of this plan, and I nearly missed Harry saying we should get a full nights rest I heard the unsaid words underlined in that sentence. 'Rest now because you wont get much chance to, we cant fight if were exhausted'. **

**And we did, we slept uneasily at first and I cuddled tightly to my mate as fear of losing him swept over me, but Harry was always there holding me whispering soothing words even when he woke up screaming from a nightmare and I grew scared he held me. We did not make love since that first night, it was an unspoken promise between us, and we would save our love for when there wasn't fear hanging over us, I silently prayed there would be a next time. It was three days after the Gringotts attack that Blaise gathered the 'secret Order' and told us how he had thought of an idea of how to alert everyone of an attack. Pulling out a box of wrist bands he passed them round explaining that they were charmed to heat up almost painfully when there was an attack, if we didn't know where the attack was all you had to do was say clearly 'where' and the location would be written next to the band. According to Blaise it should even tell you how many Death Eaters were at that location, it was brilliant.**

**Over the few days the Wrist Bands were handed out to the whole school, and everyone felt it when the bands heated up during dinner. Harry sat shocked at the location inked on his wrist. _Number 4 Privet Drive Dursley Home._ **

**Order members hurried to the Dursley's and news was sent back that Vernon Dursley was dead, Petunia and Dudley had fortunately for them been out at the time. And during those days the bands went off more often and the tension in the air grew few of the older students opted to leave to protect there families as best as they could.**

**It was two weeks to the day off the failed Gringotts attack that Voldemort struck Hogwarts. **

**The Hogwarts wards went off and everyone hurried to there places it had been practised just because Voldemort a struck at night didn't mean Hogwarts wasn't ready.**

**Llandra, Harry and me stood in a triangle in the middle of the Great Hall. There were people about us readying for battle prepared to stop any of the Death Eaters from breaking the ritual. Willing to die for us. I desperately tried to ignore that thought.**

**Harry and Llandra began chanting in the revised Draygon language, it was ancient and mostly forgotten, luckily Llandra could translate it. I chanted in English also required for the ritual to work.**

"**_Ancient ancestors here the three, we call upon you your strength we need help us destroy this evil. Ancient ancestors here this call, provide a barrier our magic the inner wall." _I chanted this over and over and slowly our magic rose from our bodies I felt it mix with my mates and friends before it was forced painfully back into my body. **

**I was strong. The magic swirled like lava in my veins and knowledge assaulted my head, I was oblivious to the Death Eaters breaking into the school my eyes were for Voldemort and him alone. Standing in a line we watched as the snake like man walked confidently into the Great Hall he stopped momentarily when he saw us. Our eyes were completely black I noted, and our hair too was the deepest shade of black imaginable, our wings out fluttered about us unknowingly to Voldemort our wings were sprouting a magical shield that would surround us, stopping all curses including the killing curse.**

**Voldemort walked on but I could see in those demons red eyes that fear lurked behind them. I was satisfied momentarily, this monster feared us and for all those that feared him we would make him suffer.**

**Voldemort's face twisted in hate and he sent curse after curse at us and each time it bounced back at him. With a scream of anger he conjured a sword and ran forwards. This was where the fighting begun. With a flick of my wrist I bent the swords metal pinning it into a constricting band on Voldemort's hand, a flame shot from Harry's mouth and melted the metal fixing the sword painfully onto Voldemort's skin melting it to his wrist the handle jutting out awkwardly. Voldemort screamed in pain and frantically tried to spell the melted sword off. **

**Llandra held her hand out palm facing Voldemort and with a flick of her hand encased Voldemort's wand in fire, this also encased his other hand with a high-pitched scream Voldemort's hand turned black. He was handless in a sense and his wand was broken, he was defenceless but we still could not kill him, we needed Nagini for that. I sent a good luck whisper through my mates mind before I flung my arm out quickly, fire sprung from my fingers and Voldemort's mouth was covered with a thick layer of flames, he struggled against the painful bind but it would not break. **

**After making sure Voldemort could not speak Harry shouted in Parseltongue.**

"NAGINI! Come to me! You're master has need of you. Nagini your Lord calls to you!"

**Seconds later and the long powerful snake slithered confused to Voldemort's side. Llandra gave it no time to disappear again and she threw a fire ball at it, withering in pain Nagini died and Tom Riddle's soul screamed before the sound eased off. **

**Only the sounds of Battle continued around them was heard to the three Draygons as they stood powerfully before the 'Great Lord Voldemort' he was not so great now staring at us fear lining his entire human body. Drawing back our magic we assaulted him with the pain of all his victims, he screamed silently the fire gag holding, as he fell to his knee's when we finally pulled our magic back he was nothing more than a crying human his eyes lightened with pain. **

**Harry drew back Gryffindors sword and plunged it into Voldemort's chest, and he withdrew it swinging it at Voldemort's head, cutting the foul head from the body. With that the power filling our bodies retreated our own magic restored. Llandra panting fell to her knee's and all over the castle the Death Eaters felt their Lords death and were so shocked at his death they took there minds from the battle just barely enough time for the remaining opponents to stun or kill them.**

**The survivors limped, stumbled, and walked to the Great Hall; the dead were levitated with them. Hogwarts was wrecked but it could be repaired those lost could not; there is no repairing death. **

**Looking at the bodies of the dead I felt a numbness wash over me and with a pained sigh I fell into blackness.**

**POV: Harry**

**I felt weakened and I saw Llandra pass out onto the floor, I was barely able to stand with relief I saw Draco standing beside me looking at the bodies of those who didn't survive. My relief turned to horror when I saw his eyes roll and he fell, I caught him just barely, and I lowered myself to the ground his limp body cradled in my arms. I checked for a pulse and relief once again flooded me, my mate was alive. **

**Gently I conjured a soft quilt under Draco and lowered him onto it. Standing dizzily I looked around me. I saw the Weasleys, Molly and Arthur looking at the body of Percy, who had surprised us all by coming to our aid. **

**The twins were crying over the bodies of ex girlfriends Angelina and Katie. A bloodied Neville was cradling Ginny; Ron was unconscious and had a medi-witch frantically trying to stop his stomach from bleeding. Hermione was crying by her wounded fiancée's side.**

**Seamus Finnegan was struggling not to cry as he held a seriously wounded Dean. And many others were holding each other up whilst Medi witches and Wizards apparated in; the wards around Hogwarts been broken made it easier for them. With a sad smile at the deceased I fell into the abyss of unconsciousness.**

**When I next woke I was hit by a wave of pain, I opened my eyes slowly thankful that the Hospital wing didn't have to curtains of the windows open. Turning my neck I searched desperately for my mate, I needed him. I felt a smile grace my face when I saw him arguing with the medi witch, I wondered briefly where madam Pomfrey was. **

**Groaning with pain I eased my self into a sitting position, Draco's head snapped to me and I saw the wince of pain cross his relieved face. That morning I stayed in the hospital wing drinking awful potions until I insisted I was fine. Draco and me were released that morning we were fine except a little tired. Walking to the Great Hall we prepared ourselves for the pain we knew was coming. Walking through the doors everyone stopped and looked at us before clapping loudly, cheers of joy filled the Hall. But I hardly heard. **

**My eyes were focused on the dead. I saw the Patil twins, Tonks, Kingsley, Cho Chang, and many others that I knew in passing.**

**It was later that night when I was presented with the names of the dead I scanned the list for those I knew. **

**Parvati and Padma patil**

**Cho Chang**

**Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey**

**Nymphadora Tonks**

**Kingsley Shackelbolt**

**Percy Weasley**

**Katie Bell**

**Angelina Johnson**

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Vincent Crabbe**

**Gregory Goyle**

**Minerva Mcgonagal**

**Madam Hooch**

**Professor. Sinistra**

**Professor Trelawney**

**Severus Snape**

**Susan Bones**

**Oliver Wood**

**Justin Finch Fletchley**

**And many others that fought bravely. I was relieved that Sirius and Remus had made it, although injured they would recover. Llandra was resting thoroughly exhausted. **

**There was news that night. Albus Dumbledore died his strength left him after the battle; he was in a coma for a few hours before he died. **

**That night the arrangements were made for the dead to be placed in a temporary resting place until the funeral arrangements were made. With weary hearts and tired Bodies the survivors slept restlessly, most of Hogwarts was ruined but there was plenty of space for sleeping bags and the many people who didn't have the strength to return to there homes. **

**POV: Draco**

**I woke the next morning despite being tired it was early; I wasn't surprised to see nearly everyone awake. I was holding Harry who woke a little after me; we made our way silently around the castle assessing the damage. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's part of the castle were completely destroyed there was nothing but rocks and dust.**

**I was wondering what happened to the Death Eaters bodies and came to the conclusion that the Ministry guilty at not assisting in the battle cleared the bodies away when nearly everyone was asleep. **

**I was saddened when I heard of my godfathers death, I fact my heart filled with such painful grief when I saw his body that I leaned against Harry for support, it was the same when I saw Pansy. My best friend, who turned out to be more beautiful as she grew older, her face was peaceful for the first time since childhood and for that I was thankful. **

**I had no news of my mother and father and I was desperate for news, I was pleased that Sirius and Remus made it and for a while it took my anxiousness to find my parents away for a bit.**

**I supported Harry to the Great Hall and I stopped in my tracks. My parents standing side by side my fathers arm around my mother's waist greeted me, their faces lit up when they saw me and Harry and they hurried over hugging both of us tightly. I cried in relief, my family made it through.**

**The funerals were a week after the Battle, a garden was the memorial placed in the grounds of Hogwarts. That was where the deceased were to be buried in the most beautiful garden I'd ever seen. Many tears were cried that week, and many memories re-lived but also smiles and laughter as the world remembered those that died protecting us, those selfless sacrifices that enabled thousands to live. And the world rejoiced. **

**After years of fear, death and destruction the wizarding world was safe and the muggles could be safe not knowing of our world. Finally at least for now we were safe to live. **

Yay I finally visualised the final battle. I hope I got it right. Very very pleased with this five pages!! Not bad to say two of my fingers are strapped in bandages. Lol. Another thank you to all that have stuck with the story so far and all those who reviewed.


	15. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

**Pov: General**

It was a year to the day when Harry and Draco married, on the anniversary of their relationship. Sirius and Remus were proud godfathers and Lucius and Narcissa proud parents. After the war a great deal of healing needed to be done by the world.

And it was done gradually, Hogwarts was re-built and the school re-opened. The memorial garden with the vast amount of graves in were visited often, a picture and inscription of the deceased carved into the gravestones. There were many losses over the war and a great deal of sadness, but in time grandparents and mothers and fathers who lost their children young or old began to heal, brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles, and cousins all learnt to live happily again.

Hermione and Ron married two years after the war, Hermione fell pregnant that very year and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, which was named Liarna. Harry and Ron never got to the friendship they once had, and Ron to the day doesn't speak to Draco, something that perhaps will never heal is the rift between the two. Arthur and Molly Weasley grieved for their lost son but rejoiced that none of their other children were lost. Bill and Fleur had twins shortly after Ron and Hermione's first child was born, both boys would grow to great Quidditch players.

Charlie went back to looking after and studying dragons, surprisingly to all Llandra went to Romania with him, it was found that Llandra found her mate in Charlie and they married two and a half years after Harry and Draco. Llandra was pregnant not long after marriage and after cursing Charlie a thousand times and more gave birth to a son christened Draco jr. it made sense for their first son to be called 'dragon'.

Fred and George never really got over Katie and Angelina's deaths and they visited their graves often. But eventually they fell in love and married their wives old friends of theirs and their daughters born days after one another were named Angel and Kate.

Neville finally whipped up the courage to ask Ginny on a date, she happily agreed. A year after their first date they were married and Ginny fell pregnant surprisingly with triplets. Shortly before the three babies were born a breakthrough at St.Mungo's gave Neville's parents most of their sanity back, as surprising as that was no one was quiet prepared for Alice and Frank to have most of their memories of the past twenty years.

Sirius and Remus were equally shocked when Remus fell pregnant to twin boys. It also seems that because of the rarity of the werewolf's pregnancy when the twins were born their magic forced Remus's body to choose between keeping his magic or staying a werewolf and becoming a squib, luckily for all magic won out. Their two miracles performed a miracle and Remus was cured. Typically one son was named James who coincidentally had black hair identical to Sirius's the other twin Amber haired was named Luca.

Harry and Draco moved away from Malfoy Manor choosing to live in Godric's Hollow. Draco unsurprisingly also fell pregnant to his horror it was twins, his poor figure disappeared in no time, his temper increased and during birth Harry lost a certain part of his anatomy until the twins were born and Draco smirking released the curse to Harry's great relief. Lily and Kian were replicas of their dad's only Lily with Blonde hair had green eyes and Kian with black messy hair as is the Potter trait had startling grey. Draco and Harry raised their children happily in Godric's Hollow and when later Harry became pregnant they added an addition to the house. As is expected the Weasley and Potter children raged havoc in Hogwarts to the amusement of their parents and Sirius and Remus. When the Lupin-Black children began Hogwarts a new generation of Marauders was made becoming far greater than the two generations before them.

And so it was that the new generations of magic learnt, and the family lines continued and in a world above Earth Lily and James Potter smiled proudly at their son and extended Family, Far prouder than can be imagined.

**Fin**

**I love Happy endings! There's also a lot of pregnancies hmmm oh well it happens especially in the Weasley family lol. Id like to say thanks to all that stuck with the story and for all the encouragement I got through the reviews. **


End file.
